Bella isnt sobella anymore
by teamjacob101000
Summary: When edward left what if he doesnt come back? what if bella becomes a vamp rockstar? What if he comes back 5 years later? what will happen? Stink at summaries my first fanfic


_*Flashback*_

"_you…don't….want…me" I said. I couldn't believe this. Well okay maybe I could but I didn't want to. _

"_no" he said. With that one word my heart came crashing down._

"_well that changes things"_

_*End of Flashback*_

That was 5 years ago. Now I am stronger and better because of it. I have a family who will be with me forever…literally. If you haven't figured it out my name is Isabella Swan aka Bella. Right now I am walking out on stage. Oh did I forget to tell you? Silly me, I'm a rockstar who happens to be a vampire(will explain later).

I ran up to the mike and yelled, "HEY SETTLE! HOW R U?" I hear a bunch of goods. "That's great. Now I'm going to start out with one of my favorites."

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to rideCommit or not commit in such a crazy tideIt's sooner than I thought but you called me outI lost control and there's no doubt, I'm gonna start all over!Out of the fire and into the fire againYou make me want to forget and start all overHere I come straight out of my mind or worseAnother chance to get burned and start all overI'm gonna start all overFantastic and romantic, all a big surpriseYou've got the warning hesitation pushed asideIt's sooner than I want but you caught my heartI guess I'm ready now to start, I'm gonna start all over!Out of the fire and into the fire againYou make me want to forget and start all overHere I come straight out of my mind or worse_

_Another chance to get burned and start all overI'm gonna start all overIt's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complainIt's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complainIt's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complainIt's so easy, you disrupt meI'm gonna start all over, start all over!Out of the fire and into the fire againYou make me want to forget and start all overHere I come straight out of my mind or worseAnother chance to get burned and start all overOut of the fire and into the fire againYou make me want to forget and start all overHere I come straight out of my mind or worseAnother chance to get burned and start all overI'm gonna start all over_

"that was start all over." I yelled. I scanned through the crowd. It was packed. Then I laid eyes on 7 topaz eyes. I couldn't believe who it was. There in the crowd was….(so tempting to stop)

The Cullen's.

What were they doing here? Do they recognize me? I can see through Alice's mind she does but do the others. Well I might find out later.

"My next song is Stronger and goes out to my ex. You know who you are." this is my payback. I guess im still mad but who cares.

_Ooh, hey, yeahHush, just stopThere's nothing you can do or say, babyI've had enoughI'm not your propertyAs from today, babyYou might think thatI won't make it on my ownBut now I'mStronger than yesterdayNow it's nothing but my wayMy loneliness ain't killing me no moreI am strongerThan I ever thoughtThat I could be, babyI used to go with the flowDidn't really care 'bout meYou might think thatI can't take it but you're wrong'Cause now I'mStronger than yesterdayNow it's nothing but my wayMy loneliness ain't killing me no moreI am strongerCome on, nowOh, yeahHere I go, on my ownI don't need nobody, better off aloneHere I go, on my own, nowI don't need nobody, not anybodyHere I goAlrightHere I goStronger than yesterdayIt's nothing but my wayMy loneliness ain't killing me no moreI am stronger than yesterdayNow it's nothing but my wayMy loneliness ain't killing me no moreNow I am stronger than yesterdayNow it's nothing but my wayMy loneliness ain't killing me no moreI am stronger_

It is true I am stronger because of him. I loved singing this song. Well I have more payback to do and I know just how to.

"Did you like that? I know you did. The next one is also for my ex. It is called Picture to Burn!"

_State the obviousI didn?t get my perfect fantasyI realized you love yourselfMore that you could ever love meSo go and tell your friendsThat I?m obsessive and crazyThat?s fine, I?ll tell mineYou?re gay and by the wayI hate that stupid old pickup truckYou never let me driveYou?re a redneck, heartbreakWho?s really bad at lyingSo watch me strike a matchOn all my wasted timeAs far as I?m concernedYou?re just another picture to burnThere?s no time for tearsI?m just sitting here planning my revengeThere?s nothing stopping meFrom going out with all of your best friendsAnd if you come aroundSaying sorry to meMy daddy?s going to show youHow sorry you?ll be?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truckYou never let me driveYou?re a redneck, heartbreakWho?s really bad at lying[ From: . ]And so watch me strike a matchOn all my wasted timeAs far as I?m concernedYou?re just another picture to burnAnd if you?re missing meYou better keep it to yourself?Cause coming back around hereWould be bad for your health?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truckYou never let me driveYou?re a redneck, heartbreakWho?s really bad at lyingSo watch me strike a matchOn all my wasted timeIn case you haven?t heardI really, really hate thatStupid old pickup truckYou never let me driveYou?re a redneck, heartbreakWho?s really bad at lyingSo watch me strike a matchOn all my wasted timeAs far as I?m concernedYou?re just another picture to burnBurn, burn, burn, baby burnJust another picture to burnBaby burn_

"One more then I am taking a break. This song is called Potiental Break up Song"

_It took too long, it took too longIt took to long for you to call backAnd normally I would just forget thatExcept for the fact it was my birthdayMy stupid birthdayI played along, I played alongI played along, it rolled right off my backBut obviously my armor was crackedWhat kind of boyfriend would forget that?Who would forget that?The type of guy who doesn't seeWhat he has until she leavesDon't let me go'Cause without me you know you're lostWise up now or pay the cost'So you will knowYou're not livin' till you're livin'Livin' with meYou're not winnin' till you're winnin'Winnin' meYou're not gettin' till you're gettin'Gettin' meYou're not livin' till you're livin'Livin' for meThis is the potential breakup songOur album needs just oneOh baby please, please tell meWe got along, we got alongWe got along until you did thatNow all I want is just my stuff backDo you get that?Let me repeat that, I want my stuff backYou can send it in a boxI don't care just drop it offI won't be home![ From: .net/read/a/aly-& ]'Cause without me you know you're lostMinus you I'm better offSoon you will know!...You're not livin' till you're livin'Livin' with meYou're not winnin' till you're winnin'W-w-w-winnin' me-e-eYou're not gettin' till you're gettin'Gettin' me-e-eYou're not livin' till you're livin'Livin' for me...You can try, you can tryYou know I know it'd be a lieWithout me you're gonna dieSo you better think clearly, clearlyBefore you nearly, nearlyMess up the situationThat your gonna miss dearly, dearly, c'monYou're not livin' till you're livin'Livin' with meYou're not winnin' till you're winnin'W-w-w-winnin' meYou're not gettin' till you're gettin'Gettin' meYou're not livin' till you're livin'Livin' for meThis is the potential breakup songOur album needs just oneOh baby, please, please tell meThis is the potential makeup songPlease just admit you're wrongWhich will it be? Which will it be?_

"I will be right back just gonna take a break."

I ran off stage and into my dressing room where I found my family.

"hey guys," I tried to laugh but failed. I was scared of this happening for years now. I never wanted to see them again.

"Bella are you okay? I know you saw them." Kyle said. He is always the protective one for me. He just isn't violent.

"I'll kill his ass if he comes near you!" John and Jake shouted. They are the violent ones. Katie and Sarah just came and gave me a hug.

"Listen we will talk later I have to change and get back up there." I got changed without waiting for an answer and left. I will probably get yelled at for that one later but oh well.

"hey guys I'm back. Here is another song for the ex then we will pick it up. I know I write about him a lot but I have to get my feelings out some how. This is called My Immortal."

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leaveYour presence still lingers here and it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meYou used to captivate me by your resonating lightNow, I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it haunts my once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased away all the sanity in me[ From: . ]These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with me, I've been alone all alongWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me, me, me_It was true. He still has all of me. I just wont tell him that.

*A/N Review and tell me how i did this is my first story so plz keep that in mind

*Disclaimer

Me:I own twilight

Jacob:No you dont stephenie does

Me:can i own you

Jacob:Nope

Me:...Fine i dont own twilight or the songs but i do own jake john kyle katie and sarah


End file.
